cartooncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures)
Shendu is the Demon Sorcerer of Fire in the form of a humanoid dragon and one of the few demons who are capable of projecting their spiritual form, Shendu hailed from a family consisting of himself as well as seven siblings and his own son Drago. Although Jackie Chan Adventures has no sole underlying main villain for the whole series, Shendu is arguably the most prominent villain and best candidate for the role of a main antagonist, due to his role in the events of the first and second seasons, his revival at the end of the third and the rise of Drago in the fifth, and the occurrence of the events in the fourth season owed in part to the events of the previous seasons and his use of one of the tribes of the Shadowkhan (not to mention a brief cameo in the episode in which his son was introduced). Appearance Shendu appears as a humanoid mix of a Chinese and European dragon standing over 20 feet. He has green skin and has red eyes. Personality Shendu unsurprisingly possesses knowledge on modern technology and scientific terms, he switched off the communication system of the International Space Station for "utmost privacy". When he was banished to the Demon world by Jackie, he suggested to his siblings that they should find "a tear in the space-time continuum" for them to escape. In Demon World Part 1, when possessing Jackie, he drove a bus to Ayers Rock in Australia. Shendu is considered a noble dragon loyal to his heritage. He was chosen as the Noble-Dragon's host when the Dragon-Talisman was destroyed. He promised treasure to Valmont for helping him recover the talismans but never fulfilled his promise,resulting in Valmont and the Enforcers robbing his palace treasures to make up for the Dark Hand's finances being lost finding the talismans. After Shendu's first escape from the demon world, the rest of his siblings remained trapped causing all of them to loath Shendu greatly,Hsi Wu once pointed out that Shendu "have proven himself crafty". And he later was subjected to torture. Lo Pei called Shendu "the ultimate evil" and even refused to speak his name, showing his immense hatred for the demon. Shendu commands an army of dragon minions summoned from another dimension. In Demon World arc, dragons were seen in his royal procession, and act as his mounts, subordinates, and palace guards. He also have fear and respect towards good chi wizards, notably Uncle, Lo Pei and the Eight Immortals. When the statue of Lo Pei was reanimated, Shendu commanded the Dark Hands to trick him by acting that they were his allies and offered to guard the talismans on his behalf. Shendu even provided traditional Chinese clothing and told them to speak in flowery language to put up a convincing act. After he successfully altered history with the Book of Ages, he made Uncle one of his his librarians and tasked him to guard his tomes of magic, but warned him not to read any them. Shendu is pretty hot-headed and swore revenge to Jackie for defeating him many times. He hated his own son Drago for betraying him but eventually was proud of him for obtaining all the Demon Chi. History Background Shendu was one of the eight Demon Sorcerers who were each banished to the Netherworld by one of the Eight Immortals, Lu Dongbin being the one who banished Shendu. Shendu escaped from the Netherworld, and became the demonic Emperor of China. Shendu's subjects eventually rebelled with Lo Pei, who turned him into a statue, after scattering his powers in the form of twelve stones, each stone had an image of an animal of the Chinese zodiac. Shendu vowed revenge on his banisher's minions by destroying all of Asia, but was unable to do so for 900 years. Shendu's powers were divided. Still possessed one of the Oni, which gave him control of the Ninja Khan, he collected many artifacts possessing great magic. Season 1 Shendu teamed up with the Dark Hand, promising them the lost treasure of Ching Xi Hung. He spent most of the first season stationed within Valmont's skyscraper in statue form, but did briefly enjoy some freedom when he acquired the Sheep Talisman and used it to take a spirit form and possess Jade Chan, only to be exorcised before he could get to Section 13. Despite the Dark Hand's unsuccessful attempts at recovering the Talismans, Shendu eventually regained all of them by the Chinese New Year when Jackie's Yang-half took them from Section 13 and brought them to him. Shendu came to life, raising his palace after betraying the Dark Hand. However, Jackie extracted the talismans out of Shendu's body, turning him back into a statue. Shendu was then blasted into dust by Jade with the Dragon Talisman. However, this caused a cosmic imbalance which left a void to be filled by a greater evil. Season 2 The destruction of Shendu in the earthly realm banished him to the Netherworld where the other seven Demon Sorcerers resided for centuries. His brothers and sisters grew spiteful of Shendu for neglecting them in pursuit of his own interests, and threatened him with eternal torture for his betrayal. Fearing his sibling's wrath, Shendu promised to free them by opening their respective portals, using his spirit form to escape and acquire a human host. The Demon Sorcerers remained distrustful and placed a chi spell on Shendu that limited him to the first host body he could possess to keep tabs on him until all Demon Sorcerers were released. Shendu agreed with their terms and desired Jackie Chan's body to make his quest easier, but ended up trapped in Valmont's body by mistake. Shendu managed to release all seven Demon Sorcerers before every last one of them was eventually banished again by the Chans. His siblings contacted him from the Netherworld and demanded he somehow release them. Shendu then decided to lend his own portal for their disposal and deceptively claimed he was able to let all seven demons pass through the one portal. The Chans managed to banish Shendu's spirit back into the Netherworld using the sword belonging to the Immortal. Shendu's sibling were able to see through his lie and raced for the portal as his spirit rushed into the demon realm, though none of them managed to pass through as Jade (who had been accidentally stowed away into the Netherworld when Bai Tza was banished) got to it before they could. The Demon Sorcerers granted Shendu a second chance by letting him escape and possess Jackie Chan so that he could rewrite the Book of Ages and change history to make the Demon Sorcerers the rulers of Earth. Shendu made the Dark Hand and the Chan family into his slaves, but Jade escaped the time alteration and assembled the J-Team against him, fighting again. They used the Book of Ages to banish him and his siblings to the Netherworld before reversing his changes, ensuring he would never possess Jackie. Season 3 Following the second defeat of Shendu, the twelve talismans became the conquest of the Dark Chi Wizard Daolon Wong. Jackie resolved to destroy the talismans after noticing the trouble caused to get them which only resulted in the powers scattering around the globe and becoming stored in animal host bodies representing the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Since there were no living dragons present in the earthly realm, the Dragon Talisman power remained unobtainable. Shendu was contacted by Daolon Wong in hopes of acquiring the Dragon Talisman's power as he was the only dragon in reach. Wong used his magical knowledge and power to resurrect Shendu in a new body. Shendu then double-crossed him, taking the Dragon power for himself as well as both the Pig and Rooster powers that he had acquired previously. Shendu managed to reclaim all his powers & plans to have his revenge on Jackie Chan "The one who foiled his plans" & His niece Jade "The one who destroyed him with his Dragon talisman". But unbeknowst to him Uncle had already discovered the ancient spell that turned Shendu into a statue. Uncle also suspected that Daolon Wong had knowledge of the ancient spell. In the end Uncle, Tohru and Section 13 used the spell to turn Shendu back into his statue form and at the same time recreated the Talismans. Shendu's statue was then locked up within the Section 13 vault, separated from the Talismans which were also stored there. Season 4 Shendu was later revealed to have a son in the future, a junior fire demon by the name of Drago. Coming from an alternate future, Drago attempted to use the magical Dragon's Teeth to free the future Shendu from the Section 13 vault. However, when he traveled to the past to protect them from being destroyed, Drago was tricked into destroying them himself, preventing the spell from working properly. Season 5 Drago was later captured, but escaped only to abandon his father in favor of the Chi of the Demon Sorcerers (his aunts and uncles). When Drago held Jackie, Uncle, and Captain Black captive, Jade removed a piece of Shendu's skin to use in a spell against his son, due to needing a DNA sample identical to Drago's. Later, Uncle went to Shendu seeking a way to strip Drago of the eight demon powers. Shendu told Uncle that it was impossible, and asked Uncle to free him so he could defeat Drago. When Drago grew close to turning Earth into Demon World, Uncle gave in and used a spell to free Shendu from his statue imprisonment. Freed, Shendu battled Drago, but was outmatched by his offspring. To give Shendu a fighting chance, the J-Team gave him the Talismans. Tohru and Uncle then used a spell to send both Demons plummeting into the Netherworld, ending their threat and sealing both Talismans and Demons. As a result, the future seen in J2: Rise of the Dragons presumably no longer comes to pass. Powers and Abilities Shendu primarily utilized the powers from the twelve talismans,The talismans gave him reanimation, super strength, spiritual balance, super speed, combustion, invisibility, healing, astral projection, shape-shifting, levitation/telekinesis, immortality, heat beam eyes and the power which maintains his physical form. Although he has been reanimated by other means, it is only through the talismans that he can be resurrected to his full potential. Through an Oni mask, Shendu had infused himself with its power to summon ninja Shadowkhan at any time. Even with one talisman Shendu is a powerful demonic being with inhuman and supernatural abilities, and is impervious to non-magical weapons, even modern ones like high-powered laser cannons and rocket launchers. Because of his great size, he naturally possesses immense strength. As the Demon Sorcerer of Fire and a dragon, Shendu can also breathe fire in any of his forms. When he possessed Valmont's body, Shendu was capable of feats of superhuman strength; including leaping over small buildings and sending Tohru several meters through the air (crashing through numerous obstacles) by merely leaning his arm forward as Tohru charged at him. As a demon sorcerer, he possesses knowledge of powerful and ancient magic, including ingredients for certain spells or potions. Shendu was even capable of casting potent spells, summoning and creating magical artifacts, bending the elements near him, and sensing powerful forces at work. One notable spell was the summoning of an army of deadly dragon minions from an unknown world. He could also use smoke to make himself and others disappear. As a statue or while possessing a human, his magic has limits, but potent enough. It is hinted throughout the series that he could be one of the most powerful among his brethren, and even his son. Trivia * In his first season appearances as a statue, he possesses a raspy, hissing voice. Once he is reanimated for the first time, he has a deeper, more menacing voice. Once he is turned back into a statue, he retains his hissing, raspy voice from then on (even when he was reanimated once again). His roars also sound like that of a dinosaur. ** His roars are also the same as the roars of the Tyrannosaurus Rexes from the Jurassic Park films. * Shendu is the only main antagonist to appear in every season and have a role in the plot of each season. * Despite being defeated by one of the Eight Immortals and having his own portal to the Demon Netherworld, it is never explained how he managed to escape. It is likely that he made a pact with a dark chi wizard to release him by some unknown means. This can proven by his portal that was never been used prior to the The Eighth Door episode. ** Furthermore, given that his siblings greatly loathed and resentful towards him since he didn't try to free them, it can be assumed that he didn't include them in his escape as he desired to rule the world for himself, as stated by Tchang Zu. Hsi Wu once commented that Shendu has proven himself "crafty". * Shendu is also the only Sorcerer known to have offspring in the form of Drago, although it's unknown who Drago's mother is. Curiously, the present-day Shendu was also aware of Drago, despite him coming from a possible future. * According to the book Jackie reads in Showdown in the Old West, Shendu worked with a corrupt mayor a century prior to the start of the series to gain his freedom in a similar fashion to his collaboration with Valmont a hundred years later. The details of the book are dubious however. * Shendu can extend control over his Ninja Khan to others if need be. Valmont was seen summoning and commanding Ninja Khan in Enter the Viper. * All of Shendu's dragon minions are European dragons instead of the traditional Chinese dragons, which is odd since Shendu is of Chinese origin. Category:2000s Category:Villains Category:Jackie Chan Adventures